Mi punto débil
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Aki Hinata sabía cómo derrumbar la fachada fría de Kururu.


**_SARGENTO KERORO_ PERTENECE A MINE YOSHIZAKI**

* * *

><p>- ¡Ya estoy en casa!-anunció Aki, cerrando la puerta.<p>

Dejó las llaves y se asomó al salón, esperando encontrarse a sus hijos viendo la televisión con Kero. Pero no estaban allí.

- ¿Hola?

No recibió respuesta.

- Vaya...Hoy que salgo antes...

Se tiró en el sofá, cerró los ojos y exhaló un largo suspiro. Había sido un día de locos: reuniones, problemas con la red de ordenadores, la incorporación de un nuevo dibujante, más reuniones...Y para un momento que tenía de tranquilidad junto a su familia, ni Natsumi ni Fuyuki estaban a la vista.

- Ya ni siquiera esperan que venga a casa...-musitó.

- Se han ido de picnic con Keroro. No tardarán en venir, kukuku...

Aki pegó un bote. Kururu la miraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con su sonrisita siniestra.

- ¿Kuru?

- Qué pronto vienes-observó Kururu.

- Entonces...¿Se han ido?-preguntó Aki, levantándose.

- Sí, sobre la hora de comer-contestó Kururu, mirando el reloj del salón-. No tardarán en volver.

- ¿Y tú no has ido con ellos?

- ¿Para que vuestros rayos ultravioleta me quemen la piel? Kukuku, no, gracias. Además, tengo trabajo.

Aki no podía entenderlo. ¡Siempre estaba trabajando y apenas salía de su laboratorio!

- Podrías descansar de vez en cuando, ¿no crees?

Kururu la miró con reproche a través de sus gafas opacas.

- No me nombraron alférez por descansar.

- Anda, no seas así-le riñó Aki, dándole una palmadita en la cabeza-. Si trabajas tanto y no dejas que te dé el aire, enfermarás.

- Tsk.

- Mira: hasta que vengan los chicos podemos...No sé, ver la televisión, jugar a algo...¡O podemos salir afuera! ¡Mira qué noche hace!

Kururu desvió la mirada hacia el jardín y soltó un suspiro de desdén.

- Veeenga, traeré refrescos-le animó Aki, empujándolo hacia la puerta.

Kururu se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, mirando cómo Aki abría la nevera y sacaba un par de colas en silencio.

- Aquí tienes-dijo ella, tendiéndole una.

Acto seguido, salió al fresco y se sentó en el porche. Dio unas palmaditas al suelo, a su lado, para que Kururu se sentara junto a ella. El alférez la siguió y se sentó allí sin decir ni una palabra. Aki abrió su lata de cola y le dio un buen sorbo.

- ¡Ahh! ¡Esto es el paraíso!-exclamó.

Hacía una tarde hermosa. El sol ya casi se había puesto y una brisita suave enfriaba su sudor, provocándole una sensación de frescor deliciosa. Kururu también lo sentía, pero ni se le pasaba por la cabeza admitirlo.

- ¿No quieres cola, Kuru?- le preguntó Aki al ver que ni siquiera había abierto la lata-. ¿Quieres agua, mejor?

- No-respondió Kururu.

Abrió la lata y le dio un buen trago, con la vista al frente y reduciendo el mínimo el contacto con la mujer que tenía al lado.

- ...¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó Aki.

- ¿A mí?-preguntó Kururu, indiferente.

- Sí, te veo muy distante. ¿Sigues enfadado por lo del robot? Porque ya te dije que lo siento...

- ¿Me ves cara de estar enfadado?-espetó Kururu, dándole la espalda y pegando otro sorbo.

- Entonces, ¿qué te pasa?

- ¡No me pasa nada, ku!

- ¿Seguro?

Cuando Kururu dio la vuelta, se topó con sus enormes ojos a unos pocos centímetros de su cara. Eso le hizo sentirse absolutamente incómodo.

- ¡¿Y a ti qué más te da?-gruñó Kururu, apartándose de ella.

- Pues que para mí Keroro es como uno más de la familia-contestó Aki-. Giroro, Tamama y Dororo, también. ¡Y tú! Y las madres tenemos la responsabilidad de cuidar a nuestra familia y apoyarlos cuando están tristes. Así que ya me estás diciendo qué te pasa.

- Tú no eres mi madre-farfulló Kururu, visiblemente nervioso.

- Mientras estés en Pokopén, sí. Venga, suéltalo.

- ¡Que no me pasa nada! ¿Te importa dejarme que vuelva a mi laboratorio sin charlas ni sentimentalismos?

- No.

Kururu iba a soltar un grito de desesperación cuando las garras de Aki lo agarraron y estrellaron su cara en sus enormes pechos. Soltando maldiciones y bramidos, la rana se revolvió, pero a los pocos segundos dejó de luchar.

No sabía por qué, pero se sentía...Bien. Las ganas de destrozarla con un misil a ella y a su maldita casa se desvanecieron por completo. No tenía fuerzas para luchar contra ella...Olía tan bien...Endemoniada pokopense, siempre le hacía igual...

Aki retiró por fin a Kururu y sonrío al ver que su técnica del abrazo amoroso también funcionaba con los keronenses.

- Vaya, la lata...-se lamentó al ver que la lata de Kururu se había caído al suelo durante el forcejeo.

Se dirigió a la cocina, pero Kururu la frenó agarrándola del pantalón.

- Déjame a mí.

Sacó una fregona y fregó con ella el charco de cola del suelo. A Aki le hizo gracia ver a la ranita manejar una fregona mucho más grande que él.

- Te traeré otra-dijo. Sacó otra lata de la nevera y se la dio-. Toma.

- ...Gracias-agradeció Kururu.

Miró por unos instantes a Aki y, después, comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su laboratorio, con la lata en la mano.

- ¿No quieres nada de cenar?-le preguntó Aki antes de que se fuera.

Pero Kururu negó con la cabeza y se fue.

- Mpf...Con lo mono que es y el carácter que tiene...-suspiró Aki con una sonrisita en sus labios.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Estás en casa?-la llamó una voz familiar desde el recibidor.

- ¡Hola, Natsumi! ¡Estoy en el salón, cielo!-respondió Aki.

Kururu tecleaba sin parar en el ordenador mientras la familia Hinata cenaba. En su enorme pantalla, en una pequeña ventana, veía a través de su cámara cómo Natsumi, Fuyuki y Keroro le contaban cómo habían pasado el día en el parque, comiendo bocadillos y jugando a la pelota con sus amigos. Aki se reía sin parar.

Kururu dejó de escribir un momento y le dio un sorbo a la cola. Soltó un suspiro de placer y miró la lata. Después, a Aki.

- Kukuku...

Maldita pokopense...Cómo conocía sus puntos débiles.


End file.
